fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Deluxe
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Deluxe is a sequel to the Nintendo Gamecube game Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and will be released in March of 2018 for the Nintendo 3ds, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. All original courses and characters will be returning, as well as the double item blocks, two racers per kart, and a few items that have not been seen since 2003! The game will also have more tracks and battle maps to choose from as well as new items and new characters (or characters that were not in Mario Kart:Double Dash!!.) For more information on the game, please refer to the sections below. Game Modes Grand Prix- Players will attempt to finish 1st-3rd in a set of four races. The number of racers to play in a race has now increased from 8 to 12. As before, this game mode is only available in single player or with two players. Versus- Players will race on a single race track of their choice against human players or computer players. Battle- Players will choose from one of six battle modes and battle against human players or computer players. Challenge- New to the Mario Kart series, this single-player game mode involves a human player completing various missions. The difficulty increases as you unlock more missions. Course Creator- Also new to Mario Kart, this first-time course creator will allow you to take any track in the game and modify it (changing the background, repositioning the item boxes, changing the texture of the track, the road on which racers drive on, changing and repositioning obstacles, etc.) Karts and Characters Some characters need to be unlocked. As for karts, some will need to be unlocked as well but the number of new karts is by far fewer than the number of new characters. Following the Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe traditions, wheels return in this sequel to Mario Kart: Double Dash. The available choose from standard, slim, or monster. Multiple colors (red, blue, green, black, or gold) and designs (leafy, wave patterned, fire, striped, or rainbow) for each wheel are available. Both the gold tires and the rainbow design must be unlocked. There will be no anti-gravity driving or flying in this game. Characters Lightweight Toad Toadette Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong Baby Mario Baby Luigi Koopa Troopa Koopa Paratroopa Baby Peach (New Character) Baby Daisy (New Character) Dry Bones (New Character) Geno (New Character)* Ness (New Character)* Nabbit (New Character)* Lakitu (New Character)* Ice Climbers (New Character)* Isabelle (New Character)* R.O.B. (New Character)* Luma (New Character)* Toadsworth (New Character)* Pom Pom (New Character)* Medium Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Yoshi Birdo Waluigi Hazel (black-haired girl wearing a white shirt and tattered jeans and glasses) Inkling Boy (New Character)* Inkling Girl (New Character)* Larry (New Character)* Lemmy (New Character)* Shy Guy (New Character)* Rayman (New Character)* Jack (boy with blond hair, wearing a solid red shirt with black pants, and carrying a sword which can be used to fight other racers during a race)* Sky Tiger (girl with a striped face, wearing armor, and carrying a shield that can be used to deflect weapons during races)* Ryu (New Character)* Pikachu (New Character)* Hammer Bro (New Character)* Kamek (New Character)* Ludwig Von Koopa (New Character)* Heavy King Boo Donkey Kong Wario Bowser Kirby (New Character, green, pink, yellow, and blue colors available) Link (New Character) Rosalina (New Character) Metal Mario/Gold Mario (New Character)* NOTE: You only have to unlock Gold Mario. Metal Mario is unlocked from the start of the game. Petey Piranha* Mastermind (Unable to tell gender, wears a black cloak and hood, has a money sack slung over shoulder, and carries a rifle across his back)* Scorpion (Half man, half crocodile, and has a black mustache and black hair)* Rainbow (Could be considered a boy or a girl, white face, and the skin changes color every lap)* Shulk (New Character)* Samus (New Character)* Fox McCloud (New Character)* Princess Zelda (New Character)* Ganon (New Character)* Funky Kong (New Character)* Captain Falcon (New Character)* Bob-omb (New Character)* Dry Bowser (New Character)* *Unlockable character Karts and Bikes Lightweight Goo Goo Buggy Rattle Buggy Toad Kart Toadette Kart Koopa Dasher Para-Wing Barrel Train Koopa King Toad Bike Toadette Bike Koopa Bike Bones Kart Geno Kart* Little Fighter* Purple Plume Kart* Baby Kart 1 Baby Kart 2* Baby Bike 1 Baby Bike 2* Koopa Wings* Lakitu's Fishing Kart* Storm Kart* Isabelle's Dream Kart* Baby Kart 3 Baby Kart 4* Baby Bike 3 Baby Bike 4* Scrap Kart* Luma Star* Pom Pom Glider* Medium Red Fire Green Fire Heart Coach Bloom Coach Turbo Yoshi Turbo Birdo Mario Bike Luigi Bike Peach Bike Daisy Bike Yoshi Bike Birdo Bike Waluigi Bike Splatter Kart 1* Splatter Kart 2* Larry Charger* Lemmy Drifter* Minion Bike* Shy Guy's Hot Rod* Rayman Runner* Jack Bike* Tiger Kart* Tornado* Fighter Kart* Electrikart* Electribike* Orb Kart* Kamek's Killer Bike* Heavyweight Wario Car Waluigi Racer Boo Bike Kirby Bike Link Bike Donkey Kong Bike Bowser Bike Wario Bike Metal Kart Metal Bike Star Kart Bullet Blaster* Piranha Pipes* Boo Pipes* Spike Bike* Banana Bike* Parade Kart (belongs to Toadsworth)* Piranha Bike* Criminal Car* Dragon Kart* Rainbow Car* Rainbow Bike* Barricade Car* Master Car* Fox Dasher* Queen Car* Ganon Kart* Funky Bike* Blue Falcon* Gold Kart* Gold Bike* Bomb Car* Bowser Bone* *Unlockable Kart or Bike Items There are no more special items in this game, since there are more characters and there would be the need for too many items. However, new items have been added. Please note that, unlike other games in the Mario Kart series, both KEY: += Frequent, item will appear most of the time != Likely, item will appear much of the time X= Infrequent, item will not appear often, but you still have a good chance that you will get the item ?= On occasion, item will hardly ever appear Blank= Item will not appear Red Shell- Homes in on the nearest racer and flips his/her kart over. This can be avoided with a banana, item block, Super Barrier, whip, or Super Horn. Green Shell- Works similar to the Red Shell but does not home in on other racers and can bounce off walls. Spiny Shell- Sent to flip over the lead player by bombing him/her. Anyone else caught in the blast will spin out of control. This item can be avoided with a Super Barrier, Super Horn, or a mushroom. Mushroom- Gives the user of this item a short burst of speed. Triple Mushroom- Gives the user of this item three mushrooms. Banana- Bananas can be laid on the track to ambush racers or thrown a short distance in front of the player. Any racer who hits the banana (including the racer who threw it) will be spun out of control. Triple Banana- Gives the user of this item three bananas. Fake Item Box- Can be laid on the track to trick racers into believing that they are real item boxes. Any player who hits the fake item box will be flipped over. Triple Fake Item Box- Gives the player three fake item boxes. Star- Increases the player's top speeds and makes him/her invincible. Any racer the player bumps into while using the star powerup will flip over and be knocked aside. Lightning- This item is very rare, but very valuable. When this item is used, all players (except the user of this item) are shrunk for a limited period of time, decreasing their top speeds. Racers in better positions will be small for longer than those in worse positions. This can be avoided by using a star, Bullet Bill, or Super Barrier. However, you will not know when another racer will use the Lightning item, so there is no strategy to avoiding this powerup. You will just get lucky if you are not shrunk. Fireballs- This item gives a player a row of fireballs, which can be sent along the track to burn other players. Any racers who run into a fireball will spin out of control and start smoking. However, these useful fireballs will fade out eventually, so use them wisely. Chain Chomp- Whenever this is used, it attaches a Chain Chomp to the front of the player's kart, temporarily pulling him/her along at breakneck speeds. You do not have to steer, as the Chain Chomp will do that for you. Any racers hit by the Chain Chomp will flip over and be knocked aside. Bowser Shell- Similar to the green shell, but much larger, the Bowser Shell keeps bouncing off the walls and such until it hits a racer or falls off the track. Golden Mushroom- The Golden Mushroom gives the user of this item unlimited mushrooms for a short period of time. Bob-Omb- This can be thrown in front of you or dropped behind you. When the short fuse on this bomb runs out, it explodes and any racers who drive into the blast are flipped over. Coin- Coins are found on the track or in items and increase the players' top speeds. There is no limit to how many coins a player can collect, but the speed increase of his/her kart or bike is unchanged after ten coins. Triple Coins- This gives a player three coins. Poison Mushroom- This "fake" mushroom is laid out on the track behind you. Any racer who runs into it will be shrunk for a short period of time, decreasing his/her top speeds. Blooper- When this item is used, every racer's screen (or windshield) in front of the player who used this item will be squirted with black goo. This can be partially avoided by boosting while having or receiving the Blooper. It will fade away more quickly. POW Block- Affecting every racer in front of the user of this item, the POW Block makes other racers spin out of control. Any items that players have will be lost and will fall onto the track. This can be avoided with a powerup that makes you invincible, or by jump boosting right as the POW hits you. Boo- Named after King Boo, this item steals another racer's item and gives it to the user of the item. Bullet Bill- This temporarily turns the user of this item into a Bullet Bill. Do not worry about having to steer, as the Bullet Bill will do it for you. Any racers that the Bullet plows into will be flipped over and knocked aside. Mega Mushroom- This temporarily makes the user of this item large. Any racers that you bump into while using the Mega Mushroom will be flattened. Piranha Plant- This item attaches a Piranha Plant to the front of the user's kart or bike. You will receive a small speed boost while using this, and the Piranha Plant will bite at other racers to try and knock them over. Mega Magnet- This item pulls any coins and items laid out on the track to you. If another racer runs into the coin(s) or item(s) while they are moving quickly towards you, they will receive the coin or item instead of you. Super Horn- This can be used to blast racers and items out of your way. The Super Horn emits a shockwave, and any racers and items within range will be flipped (racers) or destroyed (items). Super Barrier- This temporarily gives the user of this item protection from other items. Super Blooper- This works in the same way as the Blooper, but the black goo is spread out over more of the other players' screens. Draft- This item will only work for a limited amount of time. The item will use the wind to pull other racers in front of you closer towards you (backwards) and push you forwards, giving you a slight speed boost. Mega Red Shell- This works in the same way as the Red Shell, except for the fact that it keeps homing in on multiple players until hitting a wall, falling off the track, or being blocked by another item. Teleport- This item teleports the player who used it into a better position. Boomerang- This item gives you a boomerang, which can be thrown up to three times to hit other racers, assuming that it does not crash into walls or is hit by another item that can be used to protect a player against other items. Double Dash!!- This gives the player who uses this item ten items: a coin, banana, fake item box, mushroom, green shell, red shell, spiny shell, Blooper, Bob-Omb, Mega Magnet, Super Barrier, fireballs, a POW block, Poison Mushroom, and a Star. Feather- Only available in Battle Mode, this allows players to jump over low walls or other players, popping their balloons in Balloon Battle. Grand Prix The point system for a Grand Prix cup is as follows: 1st: 20 points 2nd: 18 points 3rd: 15 points 4th: 12 points 5th: 10 points 6th: 8 points 7th: 6 points 8th: 4 points 9th: 3 points 10th: 2 points 11th: 1 point 12th: 0 points To unlock something, you will need to get first place to third place (only first place in some instances) in a Grand Prix. Winning a Grand Prix will definitely unlock you something, but advancing in Challenge Mode and unlocking Time Trial ghosts may also unlock things. Versus Versus can be played with up to four human players. Items can be turned off completely, set to normal setting, or set to frantic. Players can also choose which items to use in a race. Computer players can be set to the skill levels of easy, normal, hard, master (unlocked), or simply turned off. Race CC is 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, or Mirror Mode (200cc is not available in this game). Random track selection is also available. Tracks Mushroom Cup: # Luigi Circuit # Peach Beach # Baby Park # Dry Dry Desert Flower Cup # Mushroom Bridge # Mario Circuit # Daisy Cruiser # Waluigi Stadium Star Cup # Sherbert Land # Mushroom City # Yoshi Circuit # DK Mountain Special Cup # Wario Colosseum # Dino Dino Jungle # Bowser's Castle # Rainbow Road Mushroom Cup # Mario and Luigi Land # Jungle Ruins # Toad's Town # Dark Fortress Flower Cup # Mario Circuit (New) # Rosalina's Snow Castle # Pipe Maze # Daisy Falls Star Cup # Lunar Road # Thrill Coaster # Bowser Jr.'s Fort # Desert Palace Special Cup # King Boo's Haunted Palace # Koopa Troopa Mountain # Bowser's Castle (New) # Rainbow Road (New) Banana Cup # Wii U Mario Kart Stadium # GBA Shy Guy Beach # SNES Mario Circuit 3 # GCN Mushroom Bridge Green Shell Cup # N64 Wario Stadium # DS Airship Fortress # Wii Toad's Factory # Wii U Twisted Mansion Leaf Cup # 3DS Piranha Plant Slide # GBA Boo Lake # Wii Daisy Circuit # Wii U Mount Wario Lightning Cup # SNES Ghost Valley 3 # DS DK Pass # 3DS Bowser's Castle # GCN Rainbow Road Retro Cup # Luigi's Retro Raceway # Wii Coconut Mall # Wii U Big Blue (1 lap) # Wario City Horror Cup # Spooky Mansion # Lava Flow Volcano (1 lap) # Captain Falcon's Challenge (1 lap) # DS Luigi's Mansion Stadium Cup # Tricks Stadium # GBA Ribbon Road # SNES Bowser Castle 3 # Warp Arena Triforce Cup # N64 Royal Raceway # Sea Stadium # Drift Dreamworld # GBA Rainbow Road Blooper Cup # Super Blooper's Sea Arena # Ski Run # Funky Town # Dry Bones/Dry Bowser Tower (the two tracks are similar, but the one that is played is chosen randomly) Please note that at the start of the game, only the Mushroom Cup is unlocked, and you must complete various challenges to unlock more Grand Prix cups. Hidden Tracks Visibly, there are Battle Mode Battle Mode Types Shine Thief (returning from Mario Kart:Double Dash!!)- A Shine Sprite is layed out somewhere on the battle arena. The objective is to get hold of it and keep it for thirty seconds without getting hit by items. However, when a player holding it is hit with an item, the clock does not restart, but counts down from wherever it was when the next player picks it up. Options: 1. Change the amount of time a player must maintain hold of the Shine Sprite (20 seconds, 1 minute) Balloon Battle (timed version)- The objective is to pop all of your opponents' balloons by hitting them with items. Each player has five balloons to start with. If all of your balloons are popped, you lose all of the points that you previously earned. The round ends when the timer reaches zero. Options: 1. Change the amount of time on the clock (1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, 4 minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes) 2. Change the amount of balloons each player has (3 balloons, 4 balloons, 5 balloons, 6 balloons) Bob-Omb Blast (returning from Mario Kart:Double Dash!!)- The objective in this game is to hit other players with bombs. The Bob-Ombs are the only items available. Each player has. When you hit another player, you gain a life back. You are out when you lose all of your lives. five lives Options: 1. Choose how many lives each player has (Maximum 99 lives) Renegade Roundup (New)- Return from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, players are separated into two teams: the Renegades and the Authorities. The objective for the Renegades is to escape the Authorities. The object for the Authorities is to catch the Renegades, or the lawbreakers. The Authorities have potted Piranha Plants attached to them that will bite at any Renegades. The Renegades can defend themselves with items. When a Renegade is caught, he/she is sent to jail. A fellow teammate can rescue him/her out of jail by driving over a switch on the road. There are multiple switches on each battle arena. The game ends when the Authorities catch all the Renegades or when the timer reaches zero. Options: 1. Change the amount of time on the clock (Minimum 3 minutes, maximum 10 minutes) NOTE: When the time goes above six minutes, the amount of Renegades increase) 2. Change the amount of jails (Maximum is the set number of jails) 3. Change the position of the jails Balloon Challenge (similar to Mario Kart:Double Dash!!'s Balloon Battle)- This works in the same way as Balloon Battle, except for the fact that there is no timer, and the game ends for a player when all of his/her balloons are popped. Options: Choose how many balloons each player has (Maximum 99 balloons) Free For All (New)- All players are given one life. When they are hit with an item they are out of the game. The last man standing is the winner. Hide and Eat (New)- One player is selected to be "it." That player has a Piranha Plant attached to the front of his/her kart. All other players can only defend themselves with items. When the "it" player bites someone, that player is now also "it." The last man standing is the winner. Battle Arenas Cookie Land- Battle atop a giant cookie! (System)- Replacing Nintendo Gamecube, this allows you to battle atop whatever system you own this game on. Pipe Plaza- A battle stadium with two levels and pipes that can take you to either one. Block City- A square with four blocks near the outer edges of the stadium. Luigi's Mansion- Have you ever wanted to be inside Luigi's Mansion without buying the actual game? On this battle stage you can battle through three floors, one main floor, in the hallways below, or hide up on the rooftop itself! Tilt-a-Kart- A seemingly simple square unless you factor in the tilting floor and moving item boxes. Figure-8- This is basically the same as Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's Battle Stadium except for the fact that you can drive on either side of the figure-8 path. Toad's Town- Not all racers obey the laws of no items! Race on the street and tear through the city! You can even race on rooftops or take cover inside buildings! A simple map is shown below. Tricks Arena- Many players may remember Mario Kart Wii's Funky Stadium, but this battle arena is bigger and better! Derived from Tricks Stadium, there is plenty of opportunity for doing jump boosts, wheelies, and so much more. You can even drive into the stands... your fans want your autograph. Please take a look at the map below for more details. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode Types Race- A normal race that would appear in Grand Prix or Versus modes Time Trial- Race yourself for the fastest time. You must get a set time on the race to complete it. Countdown- A normal race except for the fact that the timer is counting down. After one minute, the player in last is eliminated. The players in last continue to be eliminated for every twenty seconds after that until only one is left... the winner! Gates- Drive through the set number of gates to earn points. Missed gates make you lose points. Coin Collectors- Collect as many coins as you can within the short time limit. Battle- It's Battle Mode in Challenge Mode! Complete a battle of the type and stage listed. Tricks- Do as many tricks as you can within one lap of a race. These include jump boosting, drifting, and doing wheelies. 1v1- It's a race between you and one other player. Who will win? Hardcore Race- Just you and your opponents. No powerups! Captain Falcon's Boost Challenge- The clock is counting down. Every time you boost will add another second to your time. Can you finish the race before the timer reaches zero? Boss- Beat the set boss(es) for the world using items! However, different bosses have different powerups they can use too ( at the very most three) so this makes beating them harder than if they were defenseless. If you defeat the boss, you will unlock a new character. World 1 1-1 Race: Luigi's Circuit 1-2 Time Trial: Peach Beach 1-3 Race: Wii Toad's Factory 1-4 Race: GBA Shy Guy Beach 1-5 Countdown: Wii Toad's Factory 1-6 Balloon Battle (timed): Figure-8 1-7 Race: Tricks Stadium 1-8 Time Trial: Luigi's Circuit 1-9 Coin Collectors: Baby Park 1-10 Boss: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy on Baby Park World 2 2-1 Tricks: Tricks Stadium 2-2 Race: N64 Kalimari Desert 2-3 Hardcore Race: Peach Beach 2-4 Unlockables When unlocking Grand Prix cups, you must beat the previous Grand Prix cup, with the exception of the Blooper Cup, in which you must beat Challenge Mode to unlock it. All karts and bikes are unlocked with their corrosponding character, with the exception of the Baby Karts and Baby Bikes. See below for how to unlock them. Geno- Unlock a difficult ghost on Dry Dry Desert in time trial mode Ness- Win fifty races in Toad's Town as Toad Lakitu- Watch two hundred time trial ghost replays (of your own ghost) Ice Climbers- Finish first place in versus mode on Sherbert Land, Snow Castle, Wii U Mount Wario, DS DK Pass, and Ski Run Isabelle- Beat the easy staff ghost on Daisy Falls Petey Piranha- Beat Petey Piranha in a 1v1 race in Challenge Mode on Pipe Maze Scorpion- Hit two hundred racers with the whip item Rainbow- Collect one hundred stars from item boxes, unlock all difficult ghosts on all Rainbow Road courses, beat Rainbow in a 1v1 race in Challenge Mode on the set Rainbow Road course Funky Kong- Perform one thousand tricks Dry Bowser- Beat Dry Bowser in a 1v1 on Dry Bones/Dry Bowser Castle in Challenge Mode Gold Mario- Win fifty races with all other forms of Mario (Mario, Baby Mario, Metal Mario) Luma- Achieve first place on all Rainbow Road courses Lemmy- Win five online races with Larry in Koopa Troopa Mountain Pikachu- Achieve first place in the Lightning Cup Nabbitt- Complete World 1 of Challenge Mode Pom Pom- Complete World 2 of Challenge Mode Larry- Complete World 3 of Challenge Mode Shy Guy- Complete World 4 of Challenge Mode Rayman- Complete World 5 of Challenge Mode Jack- Complete World 6 of Challenge Mode Fox McCloud- Complete World 7 of Challenge Mode R.O.B.- Complete World 8 of Challenge Mode Ludwig Von Koopa- Complete World 9 of Challenge Mode Ganon- Complete World 10 of Challenge Mode Hammer Bro- Complete World 11 of Challenge Mode Princess Zelda- Complete World 12 of Challenge Mode Kamek- Complete World 13 of Challenge Mode Inkling Boy/Girl- Complete World 14 of Challenge Mode. NOTE: After completing World 14, only one Inkling can be chosen (boy or girl), and you must unlock the one that you did not choose by beating every mission on world 15 using the already chosen Inkling Ryu- Complete World 16 of Challenge Mode Shulk- Complete World 17 of Challenge Mode Sky Tiger- Complete World 18 of Challenge Mode Samus- Complete World 19 of Challenge Mode Captain Falcon- Complete World 20 of Challenge Mode Bob-Omb- Beat every Master Ghost in time trial mode Toadsworth- Achieve first place in every Grand Prix cup Baby Kart 2- Win first place twenty times using Baby Mario on Baby Park Baby Kart 4- Win first place twenty times using Baby Daisy on Wii Daisy Circuit Baby Bike 2- Win first place twenty times using Baby Luigi on Luigi Circuit Baby Bike 4- Win first place twenty times using Baby Peach on Peach Beach Rank D- Achieve first place in the Special Cup Rank C- Achieve first place in the Blue Shell Cup Rank B- Achieve first place in the Leaf Cup Rank A- Achieve first place in the Blooper Cup Rank Triforce- Achieve first place in every Grand Prix Cup and beat every Master Ghost in time trial mode Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games